


Surrender the Night

by luvrvision



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Nero's girlfriend is a witch, and the two gear up to celebrate a rather archaic holiday: Lupercalia.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Surrender the Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) is a witch. I combined real Lupercalia practices with the ones from Sabrina (but it's mostly just from Sabrina).

Nero sat on his stool, mesmerized by his girlfriend's current undertaking. Her nimble fingers danced across her ingredients, packing various herbs and salts into a small bottle. Concentration was etched across her graceful features as she sealed the spell with scarlet red candle wax. She turned and presented it to Nero, knowing he loved to feel the power of whatever magic she was performing in his hand.

"So, what's this for again?" he asked as he turned the bottle in his hand. It was smooth and about as tall as an action figure, but it was dwarfed in his large hands. Nero was careful not to drop the spell; the last time he had done that, (Y/N) had sealed a curse inside and it was unleashed upon him rather than its intended target.

"It's a lust spell. I doubled the amounts of everything inside so it'd effect both of us," (Y/N) explained as she cleaned up her altar. After Nero was silent for a moment, she added, "You do remember why I made it, right?"

"Yea, I do," Nero chuckled, a warm blush spreading across his face at what the couple was preparing to do. Lupercalia was coming up, and though it was an archaic practice, (Y/N) had been dying to participate in it ever since she learned about it. And ever since she had seen that one Chilling Adventures of Sabrina episode.

Lupercalia was typically celebrated over the span of three days, February thirteenth to the fifteenth. The sacrifice of a goat or a dog was to take place on the first day, but (Y/N) decided to opt out of that one for obvious reasons. On the second night, the couple was to spend the night together in abstinence under the stars. They could elope if they so chose, but (Y/N) insisted they would be waiting to stay true to tradition (Nero argued that she had already cut out the sacrifice, but she just ignored him).

The third night was arguably the best night: the hunt. A run through the woods which climaxes in a frenzy of orgiastic carnality, as Aunt Zelda had put it in the show. Of course, it would only be the two of them, but the point still remained. That had piqued Nero's interest and ultimately won him over. The demon in him howled at the thought of hunting (Y/N) down like she was helpless prey fleeing from a mighty beast and having his way with her.

"Alright, big boy, let's head to the kitchen to prepare for tonight. Bring the spell," (Y/N) instructed. Nero happily obliged, recklessly tossing the bottle high into the air to slide off his stool and give (Y/N) a quick peck on the lips. The witch's heart nearly stopped as the bottle plummeted towards the ground, only to land in Nero's outstretched spectral claw. He smirked at her and she shoved him out the door. She grabbed a wicker basket from the corner of the room and followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm putting together a fun little basket of supplies for night two - or one for us, technically," (Y/N) explained as she placed an old fashioned bottle of milk inside of the picnic basket on the table. "In all, there will be just be milk, blood, and cherries. Most of the time, oysters and figs are included, but those promote fertility and I'm not trying to get knocked up."

"Aw, you don't want me to breed you, babe?" Nero teased, wrapping his arms around (Y/N)'s waist. He buried his head in her neck, nipping the soft skin there playfully.

"Nope," she confirmed. "Not actually. Since that's the whole point of the festival - fertility - I took preventative measures and added a few extra goodies in that spell to make sure there's no happy little accident."

Nero laughed, though he was relieved his girlfriend had thought ahead. Neither of them really wanted a kid.

"Grab that piece of wool off the counter for me," (Y/N) demanded as she nestled a tub of cherries into the basket between the lust spell and milk. While Nero did as he was told, (Y/N) grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and also deposited it into the basket.

"Care to tell me why there's blood in our picnic basket, (Y/N)?" Nero puzzled as he handed the wool to (Y/N). She placed it on top of the tub of cherries before answering.

"Purification. We'll wipe the blood on our foreheads and clean it away with the wool after we soak it in the milk. It's encouraged that we laugh to help the process along," she giggled. "I'm gonna go get dressed, and then we can head out."

"Get dressed for what?"

"Tonight?"

"Why do you need to get dressed? What you're wearing right now is fine," Nero assured her, gesturing to her comfy black leggings and plain white top.

"No, no," (Y/N) laughed. "I bought something new for this. It's a cute silk nightgown that I think you'll like. Just stay here and I promise I'll be quick."

Nero grumbled and took a seat at the dining table, grabbing the vial of blood out of the basket to examine it and ponder just what creature it came from - and how his girlfriend acquired it, for that matter - while (Y/N) ran upstairs to change. She shucked her daily attire and pulled the sapphire blue nightgown on, lacing up the top of it and tying it off around her neck. Admittedly, sleeping wasn't the nighttime activity it was meant for, but Nero didn't need to know that. After slipping on a simple pair of flip-flops and fetching a few blankets, she returned to her boyfriend downstairs.

"Ready to go?"

Nero looked up and froze when he saw what (Y/N) had donned. It accentuated her curves perfectly, and the silky material made her body that much more luxurious. The rational part of him knew she would get cold later on, but he didn't pay much attention to that thought because of the goddess before him.

"Fuck yea," Nero agreed, handing the basket to her and taking the blankets instead. The two stepped out the backdoor and looked up at the sky: the sun was just beginning to set.

As they started out into the woods, (Y/N) stated, "Remember to stay on the path, dear Nero. Tis the season where all sorts of nasty creatures come out to play."

Nero chuckled, but the grin fell from his face when he saw the serious look on (Y/N)'s face. He pulled her a bit closer to him and thanked his earlier self for leaving Blue Rose strapped to his belt.

_______________

It was dark by the time they had reached the spot and spread their blanket across the ground. They sat down beside each other, (Y/N) initiating the purification ritual. She sat up on her knees and dumped some blood onto her thumb before swiping it across Nero's forehead Rafiki-style. 

"Babe, what kind of blood is this?" Nero asked as she fetched the wool and dumped the milk on it until it was soaked.

"You're so full of questions tonight, huh?" (Y/N) teased.

"You're not gonna answer me, are you?"

"Nope. Now laugh. It'll help the purification take," she demanded.

"I can't laugh convincingly on command," Nero argued, grabbing her wrist to stop her from wiping the blood off prematurely. He wanted to take this seriously, and if she said he needed to be laughing while she purified him, he was going to laugh.

"Oh, you're so difficult!" (Y/N) huffed, flicking her clean thumb across his nose. He pulled back, surprised by the sudden gesture. (Y/N) began giggling, and pretty soon, Nero was chortling alongside her. She was quick to cleanse the blood away from his skin before his laughter died away, but to her surprise, neither of them ceased their incessant cackling.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked while dumping some of the blood onto Nero's thumb so he could do the same to her.

"You started it!" Nero exclaimed as he left a streak across her forehead and took the wool.

"Hey, slow down, that tickles," (Y/N) tittered while he wiped her forehead. He tossed the wool to the side and grinned, admiring (Y/N)'s cute smile and sparkling eyes before tackling her in an adoring hug. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, which soon turned into something steamier before (Y/N) pulled away.

Nero whined in protest as she sat up and dug into the basket, pulling out the container of cherries. She ignored his griping and popped one of the fruits into her mouth.

Nero sat up as well and helped himself, relishing in the sweet tartness that washed over his tongue as he bit down. These cherries were delectable, much tastier than any other cherry he had ever had. They were crisp and their color was vibrant, each and every one topped with a picture perfect stem. He couldn't help but wonder if (Y/N) had enchanted these, too. She had pitted them earlier, so maybe that's when she had worked some more fabulous magic.

"So," Nero began through a mouthful of cherry, "what are these for?"

(Y/N) looked at him deviously, a sly smile on her face. Nero absently nibbled on the tip of a stem, the fruit dangling against his chin. She leaned forward, taking the plump cherry into her mouth as she cupped Nero's face sensually. She winked as she chewed it and swallowed, pressing a sweetened kiss to Nero's lips before finally answering his question.

"The cherries are for popping," she smirked. Her smooth and suggestive words went straight to his dick. He grabbed her chin forcefully and devoured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, humming happily. Once again, she was the one to break the kiss.

"Babe, why can't we have sex tonight?" Nero groaned, leaning back on his hands.

"That's not customary!" (Y/N) reminded him, copying his position and looking up at the bright moon beaming down on them.

"I know, it's frowned upon to do it on night two, but why?"

"Simple," (Y/N) giggled. "To make tomorrow's release even more intense and desired."

_______________

Nero was downright buzzing with anticipation the entire next day, impatient to finally have his way with his girlfriend in such a carnal way. He knew he'd enjoy it, but he wasn't expecting to itch for it.

Finally, finally, once the moon was high in the sky and the couple was properly protected from any entities that might be prowling for fun on the final night of Lupercalia, (Y/N) told him to go fetch Sweet Surrender.

(Y/N) had tied a fragile blue cape around her neck and wore the same nightgown as before, mirroring the attire the witches in the show had presented simply because it was cute. Nero didn't have the cumbersome wolf's head, but he didn't need it. He was intimidating enough without it, with his build and the downright hungry look in his eyes.

(Y/N) clenched her thighs together as she watched him, chest heaving though the chase hadn't even began. Though he sometimes allowed her to win things out of courtesy, he wasn't going to let her get very far. She knew he would have some fun, but he was already tired of waiting as it was.

"Do we have to wait for the moon to be perfectly in position, babe?" Nero grumbled, shifting his weight restlessly between his feet. He had been just a bit too embarrassed to wear anything festive this year, so he was dressed in just a tight black tanktop and some sweatpants that showed off his bulge deliciously.

"Nero, you've waited this long, just a few more minutes won't kill you!" (Y/N) snickered, never taking her eyes off the moon. She was just as eager as he was, she was just better at controlling it. Nero growled into the night air, a strong noise that made (Y/N)'s chest rumble. He was not going to hold back tonight.

"Almost... almost... Now!" (Y/N) cried, dashing away without waiting for Nero's response. She slipped off into the forest, weaving among trees and leaping over fallen logs as if she were built for this kind of chase. Nero naturally wasn't far behind, copying her languid movements. (Y/N) was thankful the moon was bright tonight, or she surely would've tripped already.

"Is that the best you got, babe? I could catch you with my wings if I wanted to," Nero taunted, his demon singing at the sight of (Y/N) running from him almost fearfully.

"You're all talk!" (Y/N) called over her shoulder.

Nero growled, and let himself go a bit, just enough for glowing gold to rim his irises and his senses to heighten. Upon inhaling, his system was flooded with her. The arousal dampening her panties, the sweat beginning to slick her body, and the tiny hint of fear flowing through her system. The pounding of her heart and his own was all Nero heard as he flew through the forest after his target.

Nero decided to have a bit of fun before he ended it, adjusting his speed to allow (Y/N) to gain some ground before almost closing in on her. She would yelp in surprise, as she would be sure she had lost him moments ago, and then he'd start it all again.

(Y/N) noticed that the trees grew too thick up ahead past the clearing, and knew that her only choices were to stop or hide, and it'd be a cold day in hell before she stopped. She veered sharply to left towards a thick evergreen tree and nestled herself into the needles. There was no doubt in her mind that he had already sort of shifted forms, so she hoped the strong scent of pine would conceal her own. Arousal was strong, but hopefully evergreen was stronger.

"Are you scared, princess?" Nero called. His footsteps weren't too far away, and (Y/N) held her breath. "I'm going to get you. There's no use in hiding. If you come out now, I might take it easy on you."

(Y/N) stilled every muscle in her body and prayed Nero couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart. She could see his feet directly in front of her. They were facing to the right, but they suddenly turned directly towards her. A surprised squeak almost slipped past her lips, but she caught it just in time.

"I'll give you three seconds to come out of wherever you are," Nero shouted, pretending he didn't know she was quivering among the pine needles just in front of him. "Three... Two... One..."

(Y/N) tensed up, ready to dart away if she needed to. She shivered briefly at the way he fell so easily into the predator role.

"Hmm... What could be behind curtain number one?"

The branch before her was torn aside, but (Y/N) was ready. She sprang into action and made a mad dash across the clearing, but Nero was ready to finish the chase and tuck in to his catch. He caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, his spectral claws cradling her to his chest as he took the brunt of the fall. In the blink of an eye, she was pinned to the ground and Nero was attacking her neck, littering it with possessive marks.

"You did so well, princess," he growled between nips. "But not well enough. You're mine now. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk until next Lupercalia, where I'll do it all over again."

(Y/N) whimpered at his words, knowing full well he was surrendering to the carnal urges of the demon within him. A shiver ran down her spine as she wondered just how delightful this experience would be if his heat cycle had lined up with Lupercalia. Boy, she thought he was feral tonight...

"I can smell how aroused you are," Nero hummed, a slight warp in his voice as he fought against triggering completely. "You want me to take you, little one? Fuck you nice and full of my cock? Maybe I'll even breed you if you're good."

"Please!" (Y/N) gasped, clutching a handful of his hair. Nero began to unlace the nightgown to reveal her breasts. A sliver of consciousness reminded him to be careful, as (Y/N) wouldn't appreciate having her new gown torn, but he also suspected she was too far gone to even care if it was ruined. Nonetheless, as soon as he got it undone, he pulled it clean from her body and discarded it somewhere behind him before it could come to any harm. He was quick to rid himself of his sweatpants. Their hips were flush against each other, only separated by two thin pieces of cloth.

Nero's erection strained through his boxers, but he ignored it as he lavished her breasts with attention. He lapped and suckled on one nipple while fondling the other with his supple hands before switching sides. (Y/N) writhed in pleasure beneath him, grinding her hips into his to gain much needed friction at her core.

He remained silent as he mischievously made his way down (Y/N)'s body. His teeth caught the edge of her panties and tugged on them teasingly before moving further down to bite harshly at her thigh. (Y/N) cried out, her hand flying up to tug her panties down in a hurried attempt to pick up the pace. Nero growled in discontent and swatted her hand away, instead using his own to literally tear her panties from her hips.

One curious finger ran through her folds experimentally, gathering the slick she had produced and dispersing it. Then, Nero leaned down and began to leave bites and bruises on her thighs, alternating between the two but never landing where (Y/N) wanted him.

"Look so pretty covered in my marks. All mine."

The gravelly baritone of his voice sent a shiver through (Y/N)'s body, ending in a delicious bolt of arousal in her abdomen. She barely had time to process his words before Nero finally buried her head between her thighs, licking up and down messily as if she were his last meal on earth. He flattened his tongue against her clit and held it for a moment, knowing the anticipation would only excite her further. Without warning, he licked a broad stripe across the nub, tearing a breathless moan from the witch's throat.

"M-More," (Y/N) keened, threading her fingers into her boyfriend's soft white hair and tugging him ever closer to her sex. A low grumble settled in his throat and his movements became harsher and more intense. His thumb replaced his tongue as he moved downwards to her entrance. Not wasting a second, he thrusted his tongue inside of her. (Y/N) bucked her hips. She didn't stand a chance against the shallow thrusting of his tongue and the constant pressure from his thumb. The only warning she was able to give was a broken moan of his name as she came around his tongue, unabashedly wriggling her hips against his single digit.

Nero continued moving inside her until she settled down. He moved back up, shoving his tongue inside her mouth and moving his hand to grip her ass. She pushed against him, surprised he permitted her to take control for the time being.

"Wanna suck you off," she panted as he finally laid back for her and allowed her to remove his boxers. A smirk spread across Nero's face and he tangled his fingers in (Y/N)'s hair to guide her to his throbbing cock. So much for that control.

He pushed his tip past her lips to begin with, allowing her to make a show of licking and sucking until her chin was covered in spit. Nero also didn't fail to notice the scent of her arousal growing thicker as she drooled on him like a lollipop. Once he decided she was finished, he began to thrust into her mouth, pushing more and more inside her until he was stuffed down her throat.

Nero held himself there as (Y/N) steadied her breath, batting her eyelids up at him as if she were still innocent as ever despite her current situation.

"Love having my cock down your throat, huh?" he taunted, pushing her head even further onto him as if to prove his point. "You love being my dirty cumslut, huh? Bet you'd do anything for me to finish in your mouth."

(Y/N) moaned in response, the vibration of the noise making Nero's eyes flutter shut for a moment. He pulled her off his dick and grabbed her chin with his free hand. She looked up at him with bedroom eyes, wiggling her hips tantalizingly.

"Tonight, princess, this load is for your pussy. Get on your hands and knees, ass up."

(Y/N) didn't hesitate to get in position, her body practically buzzing with excitement. She felt him rub her ass for a moment before delivering a searing slap to her skin, no doubt leaving a print that would sting like hell later on. In her blissed out state, she couldn't be bothered to care about what would come later. Right now, the only thing on her mind was Nero and Nero's cock.

"What a pretty little thing you are," Nero remarked as he massaged the spot he had hit her. "Looked so pretty running away from me, almost wanted to keep going forever. Are you ready for me, princess?"

"Yes! Yes, Nero, please! Need your cock so bad, feel so empty without you!" (Y/N) begged as she swung her hips back and forth. Her unprompted cries went straight to Nero's dick.

"Such a desperate little thing. I'll give you what you need, princess. Take it like a good girl and I'll reward you," Nero promised before he slammed his cock inside of her, sheathing himself entirely in one languid thrust. (Y/N) would've collapsed if it hadn't been for his steady grip on her hips. There would absolutely be bruises there, and the thought of even more marks was enough to make a high pitched whimper tear its way out of her raw throat.

(Y/N)'s body shook with every strong stroke, and the familiar coil in her abdomen was tightening once again. Nero used his spectral claws to grip her hips while he bent over and used his real arms to hold himself up. His breaths were right in her ear now, every little grunt and huff sending more heat through her body.

"I love the way your body accepts mine," Nero grunted into her ear with an especially pointed thrust. "I can feel it. Cum around my cock. Now."

Sudden stimulation on her clit that she wasn't even sure the origin of finally threw (Y/N) over the edge again, and she came violently around his dick. Nero moaned as her walls clenched him perfectly, but he was determined to give her one final release before he chased his own.

Without missing a beat, Nero pulled out and flipped her over, wanting to watch her come undone for him for the last time that night. His pace was ruthless and forced cries of pleasure were tumbling from (Y/N)'s lips. She swore she saw stars as Nero hiked her leg up and began to pound her g-spot head on. Yet another orgasm was approaching fast, and before (Y/N) had even fully recovered from the previous one, her vision whited out and she chanted Nero's name like a prayer as he fucked her through the convulsions.

Finally, Nero leaned forward and bit down hard on (Y/N)'s neck as he released himself inside her. The gesture triggered one more mini orgasm that shake her body, and then the two fell still, panting in unison. They didn't move for quite a few minutes before Nero finally slipped out of her, thoroughly satisfied with the cum dripping out of her entrance.

Neither of them said a word as Nero returned to his loving self and redressed the both of them. He lifted (Y/N) up, much to her displeasure. She was perfectly content to curl up and sleep with him until morning, right there in the clearing, but Nero recalled what she had said about wandering creatures out for Lupercalia.

As Nero tucked (Y/N) into bed, she uttered a sleepy, "I love you."

The devil hunter's heart swelled with pride as his girlfriend drifted off to sleep beside him. With her calming presence at his side, it didn't take him long to slip off to the world of dreams too.


End file.
